A New Job
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: May and her friends need jobs and a place to stay, so they get jobs as maids. At first, they're suspicious of their employers. Eventually, they'll realize that they've fallen in love with them. HoennShipping and others.
1. Bad News and a New Job

**I'm writing a new story! This time the girls are working as maids.**

**Kris: What in the world?**

**Me: Hey. I had no other ideas. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon or its characters.**

* * *

"I've got bad news, guys." May said as she sulked into her school's cafeteria and sat down next to her best friends Dawn, Lyra, Leaf, and Kris.

"Us too." The four others said in unison. "You first, May."

"My mom's sick and I need to get a job to pay the hospital bills. So I won't be coming to school for a while." May told them.

"My parents got into a car accident and died. I've nowhere to go, so I have to find a place to stay." Leaf said sadly.

"My house burned down and I have to find a place to stay and make money to pay for the repairs. My parents are staying with my uncle, who really hates kids." Lyra almost broke into tears as she said this.

"My parents lost their jobs, so we had to move out of our current house and into a smaller one. My parents say that I have to try and get a job." Kris choked out.

"My mom and I ran away from my dad because he was abusing us. We managed to get an apartment, but we're just about penniless." Dawn admitted.

"Looks like we all have to leave school and get jobs or a place to stay." May concluded. "Well, we can at least spend our last day in school with each other."

* * *

**After school...**

"Well, I think this is goodbye." The normally cheerful Leaf was crying as the five girls hugged each other.

"I hope we see each other someday." Dawn tried to lighten the mood. As the five of them went their separate ways, one could see the tears flowing uncontrollably down their cheeks.

"What kind of job would employ 15-year-olds? Those low-paying ones for sure. No one would want a 15-year-old girl to work for them while paying good money." May mumbled as she shuffled down the street. Her brown hair flowed with the light wind that blew by. As May shivered slightly, a white piece of paper hit her in the face. She removed it quickly and was about to throw it into the wind when she saw the words 'High Pay'. Her curiousity was piqued. She continued to read and saw that it was a poster for a maid job. It was employing people from 15-20 years old who were willing to work. It also offered a place to stay. May saw that this job would fit the needs of her four friends and she quickly grabbed her phone. She dialed the numbers of Dawn, Leaf, Lyra, and Kris, who May had on speed dial. "Guys. I found a perfect job for all of us that fits all of our needs." May cheered. "It's a maid job. High pay and a place to stay." She told them. As she told each of them the good news, she got a squeal from all of them. Three days later, the five of them had met up at a large mansion with their bags.

"I can't believe that we can have a job that offers high pay and a place to stay!" Leaf cheered.

"Leaf, please. There are probably going to be a lot of people going for this job. The odds are against all of us being accepted for the job." Kris reminded her.

"Do you have to be so negative? Let her have her fun." Dawn said as she chewed on a wad of bubble gum.

"Hey, guys! We have to be in the mansion to get the job." May reminded them.

"Oh. Right." Leaf scratched the back of her head. Lyra knocked on the door and a red haired teenager opened the door. He was dressed in a black jacket and jeans.

"What do you want?" He hissed. It looked like he despised the girls even though he just saw them.

"Silver, who is it?" A voice called from inside the house.

"Five girls. They look to be about our age." The boy who was apparently named Silver responded.

"Let them in. They're probably here for the job." Silver scowled and gestured for the five of them to enter.

"Someone's a bit grumpy." Dawn whispered to Lyra.

"So, you're here for the maid job?" Another teen walked in and asked. He was dressed in a red jacket and black knickers. A yellow backwards cap covered his messy hair, except for a small tuft of black hair that stuck out. "Go in there and change into these." The boy pointed to a door and held out five packages in his other hand. "Don't worry. You're probably not going to be in these outfits for a long time." With that said, he walked off into another room. They each grabbed one and rested their luggage next to the door.

"What is with these outfits?" Dawn asked her four friends. She held up a skimpy black and white dress for everyone to see.

"They're so short!" Leaf complained.

"Well, that guy did say that we were only going to be in them for a little while." Kris reminded them. After the five of them were done changing into their rather uncomfortable clothes, they came outside. The black-haired teen from before was standing outside, waiting for them.

"Well, I would say that you girls look mighty fine right about now." He laughed. Kris fumed at his pervertedness and slapped him straight across the cheek.

"A fiesty one. I like it. Come on." He appeared unfazed even though they could see a red hand mark from where Kris had slapped him. He took them to another room and the five of them could see that there was a long line of girls, each of them wearing the same maid's outfit. They also saw three new boys in addition to the one that brought them in and Silver. One had brown spiky and was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. Another one was sitting on a chair, eating from a bag of chips. He had on a navy blue shirt with a white stripe going across the middle. A red beret covered his navy blue hair. The last boy had on a black and orange jacket. He had what appeared to be white hair. Only May could see that this boy was wearing a hat and that his real hair was black.

"Ladies." The boy with the strange white hat began. "You have all gathered here for the same reason...to have this maid job. I warn you, this job is difficult and will require full concentration at all times. Another thing, only five of you will get this job." May looked around to her friends and she could see that they were very nervous. There was a high possibility that not all of them would get the job. "Now, I ask you to make an orderly line outside this room. You will all come in one by one and present yourself. We will need to know your skills and talents." All of the girls exited the room and made an orderly line. May, Dawn, Lyra, Kris, and Leaf were near the end of the line, so they had time to talk.

"I'm so nervous!" Lyra told them. "What will happen if the five of us don't make it?"

"Don't say that! We'll make it for sure. We have to." Dawn looked determined as she comforted Lyra.

"Actually, the odds are against us." Kris cut in.

"You don't have to make her feel bad." Dawn shot back. "And why did you slap that guy earlier? Now you're most likely to not get the job."

"Sorry. You know I can't stand perverts." Kris reminded her. "And he said he liked fiesty girls."

"He just said that to make you feel better."

"Guys, shut up." May intervened. "We have to think of what we're going to say." After 5 minutes of silent thinking, none of them could think of anything.

"Next." One of the boys said. Leaf decided to go in. May mouthed 'Good Luck' as Leaf shuffled inside.

A minute later, Leaf came back and Dawn went in. The three others crowded around her and asked her questions.

"What did they say?" Lyra asked.

"They just asked me what my talents and abilities were." Leaf admitted.

"That's it?" Kris said in disbelief.

"Yup." Just then, Dawn came out. Kris, who was shaking, went in.

"That was quick." Leaf said aloud.

"I know. I just said that I could cook really well and they said that that was enough." Dawn stated with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, neither of us can cook, so I think that's out of the question. Besides, I think they want five people with different abilities." May jumped into the conversation. About 30 seconds later, Kris came out. She sighed and gestured for Lyra to go in.

"Well, how did it go?" May asked Kris.

"Well, they just nodded and told me to leave after I told them what I could do. I probably failed it. I mean, I slapped one of them." Kris sighed. Dawn shot her a I-told-you-so look.

"I'm the last one to go. I'm getting even more nervous. What if one of us doesn't make it?" May began to panic. Before she could freak out, Lyra tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go in." She told May.

"I'm worried that I didn't get in." Lyra admitted.

"We're all feeling that way." Leaf told her as she sat down on the clean, marble floor.

"Well, May's the most talented out of all of us. If she doesn't get in, then none of us will." Dawn said as she popped another piece of bubble gum in her mouth.

"Actually, you probably have the highest chance of getting in." Kris pointed to Dawn. She gave Kris a bizarre look. "I mean, they ended yours short. That must mean they like you." Dawn looked surprised to hear that from the smartest of the five friends. Just then, May emerged.

"Arceus, that was so stressful!" May complained.

"Tell me about it." Lyra agreed.

"Kris says Dawn has the highest chance of getting the job out of all of us." Leaf told her. Kris smacked her for telling May bad news.

"It's okay, Kris." May put up a hand to stop her. As the last girl came out, the boy with the spiky hair came out.

"Ladies, you may come in. We have picked our five." He said politely. All of the applicants entered the room nervously. "We will now announce the ones who have gotten the job. If one of us points to you, then you will be our personal maid. I will pick first." The boy pointed at Leaf, who smiled brightly.

"My turn." The boy with the beret said while eating a granola bar. He pointed to Dawn. She smiled like Leaf and looked at her, joyous that she would be working with one of her friends.

"I'm up next." The boy with the cap smiled mischeviously and pointed at Kris. She just stood there with her mouth agape. Leaf and Dawn looked at Kris happily.

"I guess Silver's up next." The boy with the white hat said. "Since he usually doesn't talk too much, I will pick for him." He pointed at Lyra and smiled. Silver looked shocked. He whispered into the other boy's ear and scowled. "The last one to get the job will be...you." He pointed at the girl next to May.

"Really?" The girl smiled.

"No. The real person is you." He laughed and pointed at May. The other girl frowned and pouted, while May resisted the urge to hug her friends. "You are all dismissed except for the five that we chose." Everyone else left in silence and the five girls stood still. "Before you hug each other, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Brendan."

"I am Ethan." The boy with the cap smirked and looked at Kris.

"I'm -munch- Lucas." The teen with the beret said while chewing on his granola bar.

"My name's Gary." The spiky-haired teen spoke.

"And I'm pretty sure that you know that the redhead's name is Silver." Brendan stated. "Anyway, I have to talk with each of you privately." Lucas, Gary, and Silver left the room.

"Come on, Brendan." Ethan complained.

"Shut up." Brendan told him. He sighed and left with the other boys. "So, ladies. I will give you each advice for your jobs." He pointed at Leaf. "Gary is somewhat of a pervert. Sometimes his hormones get the best of him. If he asks you to do something perverted, kindly turn him down. I will be there for you." He pointed at Dawn. "Lucas is a bit of an eater. What he mostly wants will be food. So satisfy his appetite, and you'll be okay." He pointed at Kris. "Ethan is a major pervert. But he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Outsmart him and you'll be safe." Kris flinched at the thought of pervert getting his hands on her. He pointed at Lyra. "Silver's really grumpy. Just make him warm up to you, and you enjoy your life here. Now you four should go do your duties. I will show my maid around the house." The four of them left May in the company of Brendan.

"So, what do you want me to do?" May asked him.

"First, introduce yourself." He said kindly.

"Oh. My name is May." She curtsied slightly.

"No need for the curtsy. You don't have to treat me like a master, either. I don't like the idea of you being a maid, so think of yourself as my guest who does what I want you to do."

"Well, thanks." May said casually.

"Now, the first thing I want you to do is get out of that horrible outfit." Brendan commanded. May ran off to change into her casual outfit. _The first day on the job and I meet a really cute guy, get to hang with my four best friends, and get to change out of this skimpy maid's outfit. I'm going to like it here. _May thought as she ran into the bathroom.

* * *

** I love a happy beginning.**

**Lyra: Don't you mean 'happy ending'?**

**Me: It's only the first chapter.**

**Silver: I'm not going to enjoy this story.**

**Me: Come on, Silver. You will eventually. I'll make sure of it. Please review. Bye!**


	2. The First Day on the Job

**The next chapter is here. I think that this story could go any way, depending on what I feel like.**

**Silver: I want it to end.**

**Me: You just want to make out with Lyra.**

**Lyra: WHAT?**

**Me: I said nothing.**

**Silver: You better hope so.**

**Me: I better do what I have to do before I die. Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"So this is where you'll be sleeping along with your friends." Brendan told May as she took in the sight of an extravagant room with five queen sized beds. She hopped onto one of the beds and sank into the soft mattress. "You should grab your stuff and unpack. Your friends should be here soon." Brendan shoved his hands into his pockets and walked downstairs to the main floor. May unpacked her clothes over her bed and put them into her drawers. As she took out her favorite Torchic plushie, Dawn walked in.

"This is where you will stay with your friends." Lucas showed Dawn the room. "Unpack and get settled. Your duties start at noon." Lucas grabbed a cookie and went downstairs.

"May, why aren't you in the outfit?" Dawn asked as she eyed May, who was in her casual clothes.

"Brendan said he didn't like that outfit. He called it horrible." May answered her friend.

"I wonder why he said that. I mean we're supposed to be maids." Dawn pondered.

"Oh well. Don't you think this place is amazing?"

"I know, right? But, those guys don't look related. I mean, one has brown hair, one has blue, another has red, one has black, and the last has white."

"Actually, the white hair is a hat. His actual hair is black."

"It doesn't matter. They are not related." Kris walked in and hugged her friends before May could say anything.

"This place is super awesome. Although I hate the idea of working for that pervert. Did you know he tried hitting on me three times on the way here?" Kris informed them. Dawn threw a pillow at Kris.

"Don't say that. They'll hear." Dawn looked outside for any sign of the boys.

"What did I tell you about throwing pillows at me?" Kris fumed and threw the pillow back.

"That was two years ago! How should I know that that rule still applies?" Dawn complained. Leaf ran in with her suitcase as jumped onto the bed.

"Whee! This bed is so fun!" Leaf cheered. Her hat fell off as she continued to hop. "Why, are, you, throw, ing, pillows, at, each, other?" Leaf asked as she flipped.

"They were arguing, and it just happened." May told her cheerful friend. After about 5 minutes, Silver and Lyra walked in. Unfortunately, a pillow flew across the room and smacked Silver on the face. He simply walked off and all of the girls paled.

"Look what you two did! Now we're going to lose the job for sure!" May exclaimed.

"Well, we might as well continue this fight if we're going to lose the job!" Leaf cheered. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Lyra. They all cheered and began to smack each other with pillows. A minute later, their employers came in. The girls froze.

"I told you." Silver told them. About 5 seconds later, Ethan picked up a discarded pillow and threw it at Dawn. He burst into laughter and the rest of the boys simply followed suit. May looked at them with a confused look and shrugged. She grabbed a pillow and hit Gary in the face. About 10 minutes later, everyone was too tired to continue fighting.

"Why did you join us? Aren't you, like, rich?" May questioned.

"Sure we are. But we like having fun. We are still 15." Gary answered. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and found a feather in it.

"I'm pretty sure she meant 'Don't you have etiquette to follow?'." Dawn rephrased.

"You people stereotype us rich kids. Sure, we do have to follow etiquette, but only in the face of important guests." Lucas told them.

"By the way, are you guys related? Like brothers?" Dawn inquired.

"No. We're just friends. Our parents are business partners, so one day they brought us to work, and we became quick friends. They're out of the house often, so we usually stay here by ourselves." Ethan said.

"Isn't that, I don't know, dangerous?" Lyra asked them.

"Nah. We have our Pokemon." Brendan twirled a Pokeball. Just then, everyone heard a loud rumbling noise.

"My stomach says it's lunchtime. Come on, Dawn. We have to make lunch for everyone." Lucas laughed and got up. He walked out the door with his maid, leaving the other eight to talk.

"We had better 'freshen' up for lunch." May used air quotes and gestured for her friends to come with her to the bathroom. When the girls had left, the remaining four people started another conversation.

"Why did you tell them about us?" Ethan suddenly got serious.

"I don't think that they would appreciate you sneaking up on them in their sleep." Brendan stifled a giggle.

"My hormones don't get the best of me!" Gary complained.

"Course they do. Remember that one time you saw those hot girls at the mall?"

"I don't want to." Silver cut in. "Why did you choose that girl? I specifically said that I don't like her."

"Which is Silver speech for 'She's very interesting'."

"Anyway, do you think we should have told them the real reason they're here?" Gary asked.

"I don't think so. Let them figure it out for themselves. Let's go." They got up and opened the door.

"I wonder what Lucas cooked up today." Ethan rubbed his stomach and walked down the stairs. Little did he and his friends know, their maids were listening in on their conversation.

"What was that?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know, but it was downright wrong." May fumed.

"I know! That red-haired jerk thinks I'm 'interesting'." Everyone sweatdropped.

"I meant how we're here for a different reason than we thought."

"Oh."

"Well, we better ask them about it." Leaf decided to contribute to the conversation.

"They'll probably lie. We'll just keep that a secret." Kris told her. "I'm hungry. I want to see how good Lucas cooks. He can't be better than Dawn." The four of them walked down to see their employers sitting at the table. Lucas and Dawn were setting down various foods for everyone to eat.

"Let's dig in!" Ethan shouted. The girls put on a smile, sat down, and began to eat the delicious food that the two cooks had made.

"Alright, I was wrong. Lucas' food is amazing!" Kris said between mouthfuls.

"Are you kidding me? Dawn's food is awesome!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Lucas' food is better!" Kris told him.

"Dawn's is definitely tastier!" Ethan shot back as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Lucas'!" They both got up.

"Dawn's!" Their faces got closer.

"Lucas!" They inched closer to each other.

"Dawn!" Their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"I think both of the cooks are amazing. You're just arguing because you're just too used to the other's cooking." Brendan cut in. "By the way, we don't need to see you two making out here. Some of us are trying to eat." Kris flushed red, Ethan sat back down quietly, and everyone else laughed. Ethan smirked at Kris and she flinched. _If it wasn't for Brendan, that jerk would have locked lips with me and stolen my first kiss. I have to thank him later. _Kris thought. Kris silently picked at her food, while the rest of them continued to enjoy lunch. When she looked up, she saw Ethan give Brendan a 'why-did-you-stop-that' look. When Brendan finally caught on, he smirked.

"Looks like Brendan's advice didn't really help you. You played right into his hands." Leaf whispered into her ear.

"Hey, who's the smart one?" Kris angrily shot back.

"Whatever." She went back to eating her food.

5 minutes later everyone was done.

"Aah...That felt good." Ethan said as he rubbed his full stomach.

"You're telling me." Leaf sighed in relief.

"We better talk about your pay." Brendan cut in seriously. "Where should we send the money? I mean, we can't just pay you 'children'." He put air quotes around 'children'.

"Well, you should my salary to the Petalburg Hospital. My mom's gravely ill." May sadly told him. "Room 314, Caroline Maple."

"I need a place to stay, so just put it in my bank account." Leaf sniffled a little.

"My house burned down. Put it in my parent's bank account." Lyra's eyes teared up. She could swear that she saw Silver's eyes soften from his usual steely gaze.

"Parent's bank account." That was all Kris said.

"Same thing as the other three." Dawn said.

"Alright. By next week, your first payment will be off to their respective destinations. Anyway, you should continue unpacking. I'm willing to bet that the pillow fight we had impeded your progress." Brendan said with a monotone voice. When they thought the girls left, the boys started up another conversation. Like before, the girls were listening in.

"Seriously, why did you stop me? I could have gotten her." Ethan complained.

"Same thing I told you before." Brendan put his dishes in the sink. "Whose turn is it today?"

"Mine." Silver got up and collected all the dishes. Just then, Lyra appeared.

"My friends thought that I should clean up after us, you know, us being maids and all." Lyra happily chirped. Silver shrugged and threw his gloves at Lyra.

"Back to the subject at hand. I don't think they want you doing anything like that." Brendan started.

"Come on. I could tell she wanted it." Ethan complained.

"Are you sure? Or did you think that?"

"Let's change the subject. What happened between you two in the kitchen?" He stared at Lucas.

"We cooked. That's it." Lucas answered with a straight face.

"Are you sure?" Ethan leaned in.

"I thought you were only going to try that with that blue-haired chick." Gary interrupted. "Who's up for some ping-pong?" He grabbed a paddle out of nowhere and looked around. The boys shrugged and walked towards the game room.

**In the girls' room...**

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Dawn asked her friends. She put her skirts away into one of the drawers.

"I don't know. Lyra will tell us. We did send her down there as a lookout." Kris answered. She grabbed one of her various Chikorita plushies and set it on the bed.

"Seriously, what was up with that guy? He looked like he wanted to kiss you." Leaf looked ticked off. Anyone could tell because she was strangling her Squirtle doll slightly. May grabbed the doll out of her hands because she knew it was Leaf's favorite doll.

"No need to choke your stuffed Pokemon." May said as she flattened out her bedspread. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Lyra walked in and was instantly mobbed by Dawn, Leaf, and Kris.

"Wak! Get off of me!" She frantically waved her hands.

"What happened? What were they talking about?" Leaf desperately wanted to know.

"Nothing interesting. Who wants to play ping-pong?" She sighed.

"I do!" They all raised their hands and cheered in unison. Lyra led them to the game room and they saw that Ethan and Gary were engaged in a heated ping-pong battle, while Silver was keeping score. Lucas and Brendan were sitting on a couch, playing a Pokemon fighting game.

"Can we do anything for you?" Leaf faked enthusiasm.

"Just hang out around here. We're satisfied." Lucas said as he quickly pushed buttons on his controller. Dawn and May decided to play a little foosball, while Lyra was watching Brendan and Lucas play their game. Leaf and Kris got a deck of cards and began playing a card game. A ping-pong ball flying around the room signalled the end of Ethan and Gary's game.

"Game, set, and match." Gary tossed in his paddle and Ethan did the same. They, along with Silver, decided to join Lyra in watching Brendan and Lucas's match. A loud 'POW!' rang throughout the room and Brendan tossed his controller on the floor.

"Looks like I lost. Who wants to play?" Lyra jumped over the couch and grabbed the discarded controller. As she jumped over, her uniform flipped up. Silver caught a glimpse of what was underneath and got a slight nosebleed. Brendan smirked and handed the redhead a tissue. Silver scowled and snatched the tissue from his hand. About a minute later, Lucas sighed in defeat as his opponent cheered.

"Oh, yeah! No one messes with the master!" She yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She blushed furiously with embarrassment. "Who's next?" Silver sat down and grabbed the controller. The boys gasped.

"Silver actually decides to play a video game? I'm shocked! It must be because of Lyra!" Brendan said with a mixture of shock and amusement. All he got was a death glare from Silver. _Well, for someone who's never played a video game, Silver's pretty good. _Brendan thought as he saw Lyra's health meter drop. Pretty soon, Lyra had lost. The ten of them spent the rest of the afternoon in the same manner. Two people would play, the other eight would either watch or play other games. Everyone ignored their stomachs, even Lucas. Finally, at 8:00, Gary spoke up.

"I'm starving!" Gary clutched his stomach with his hand while he held the controller with the other.

"You're just complaining because you don't want to lose." Leaf stuck her tongue out as she tried to wrestle the controller from him to resume their match. Before she acquired his controller, her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Oops. I guess I'm hungry too." She let go of Gary and scratched the back of her head.

"We still have some pizza and cereal." Ethan said. "Let's go." When the food was set out, everyone wolfed down the food in a matter of minutes.

"That was fast." Dawn said, blinking.

"We better prepare for bed." Lucas yawned and began to doze off. To wake him up, Brendan slapped Lucas.

"Take a shower, then sleep." That got Lucas going. He rushed upstairs and began to shower.

"What just happened?" May asked.

"Lucas wants to sleep, he rushes to take a shower, and goes to bed when he comes out. Frankly, that was pretty slow. He's slow by about .6 seconds." Gary explained as he checked his stopwatch that he seemingly pulled from nowhere.

"Well, I'm beat too. After Lucas comes out, I'm taking a shower." Ethan yawned.

"You five can use the bathroom in your room." Brendan said as he walked to his room. "'Night, see you girls tomorrow." The three other boys got up and ran to take a shower.

"I can't wait to go to bed. Those beds must be super soft!" Leaf cheered. She imagined sleeping in a cloud, dreaming of Gary. _Woah. I did not just think that. That's weird. _Leaf thought, weirded out by her own mind. "Anyway, let's go!" She shook her head and cheered. The five girls ran upstairs to their bedroom to shower. After all five of them were done, Dawn suggested that they listen in on their 'masters'. As they held their ears to the door, they could hear a conversation taking place.

"This has been the best day ever!" Ethan said.

"I agree." Gary added.

"Hey Silver. Let's talk about that little nosebleed you had." Brendan asked.

"Woah. Silver had a nosebleed? First he plays a video game, then he gets a nosebleed. This is the end of the world!" Gary laughed.

"Actually, he got a nosebleed first, then played the video game." Brendan corrected.

"Can we go to bed? It's like 10:00. I want to sleep." Lucas complained.

"Alright. Bedtime, guys." Brendan said. The girls thought the conversation was over, and they left. If they had stuck around for a mere five seconds, they could have heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Brendan answered.

* * *

**Slight cliffhanger. Who do you think called?**

**Lyra: I can't believe Silver looked up my skirt!**

**Me: Just be happy that you were wearing underwear.**

**Lyra: Um...about that...**

**Ethan: Silver, you lucky dog.**

**Silver: *punches Ethan***

**Lyra: Just kidding. With a short outfit like that, what girl wouldn't wear underwear?**

**Me: Please review. Bye!**


End file.
